


Anhelo

by Hela_xavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: El joven charles Xavier es enviado a un centro militar, como parte de un castigo de su padrastro, por no seguir un camino recto como lo estipula la sociedad, ahí mismo será seleccionado como parte del batallón del capitán Lehnsherr, el cual prontamente buscará formar un trato en el que ambas partes logren disfrutar de la estadía del joven Xavier, aunque esta se vea amenazada por un coronel celoso.





	Anhelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy_SPY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/gifts).



> Este one shot es dedicado con cariño para Wendy, como regalo de navidad de la actividad de invierno del grupo Team Cherik en Facebook, espero que te guste ¡hermosa!  
> También quiero agradecer a mi beta TsukiLegacy por leer y corregir todas mis locuras nocturnas sin pegarme, gracias nena.

Me siento como un cerdo transportado hasta el mismísimo matadero, aunque realmente esa escena no se aleja mucho de la realidad; el camión que nos transportaba estaba inundado de un pestilente olor. Una mezcla de mugre, sudor, sangre y tierra, provocaba que la constante molestia en mi estómago incrementara. Las desgastadas llantas contra el camino rocoso provocaban que todos saltáramos sobre nuestras duras y mal hechas bancas de fierro, que no hacían más que enterrar el metal salido en mis muslos a través de la tela del pantalón con cada rebote, sin contar que chocábamos cuerpo contra cuerpo, golpeándonos unos contra otros; no había ni un solo milímetro de espacio personal entre cada uno de los hombres que ocupábamos ese nuevo cargamento de "reclutas", que más bien parecíamos un montón de conejillos de indias a los cuales enviaban para defender el “Honor de su patria” al verdadero infierno donde Dios no tiene cavidad.

El casco más pesado de lo normal, el uniforme que pica y lastima mi piel ridículamente sensible ya que la tela es tan rígida y a pesar del uso seguía manteniéndose dura como si de cartón se tratase, limitando mis movimientos a no más allá de lograr alzar una mano. Odiaba todo ello. El calor se intensificaba mientras más camino recorríamos, apreté mis molares por décima vez desde que subí al transporte. El odio contra mi madre se incrementaba con cada centímetro que avanzamos y no me cansaba de maldecir al idiota de mi padrastro, por tener la estúpida idea de enviarme a la milicia, “ _esto hará que regreses al camino recto Charles”_ como sin esta basura fuera cierta. El tener preferencia por las pollas no te hace un ser raro o antinatural ante la sociedad hipócrita. Pero no iba a negar que les debía un favor, ya que enviar a tu hijo "el rarito" a un campo militar, donde se concentran infinidad de hombres fuertes y sudorosos todo el día, no es precisamente un castigo, aunque el hecho que todo sea tan sucio y polvoriento le quita ciertos puntos buenos.

El camión por fin se hubo detenido, y por lo que lograba distinguir a través de las pesadas telas que nos ocultaban la vista llegamos a lo que aparentemente es un campamento establecido lejos del fuego cruzado. A lo lejos lograba visualizar la bandera británica, ondeándose en lo alto del mástil.

\- ¡Bajen señoritas! ¡Las vacaciones terminaron! -Fuertes golpes se escucharon contra la carrocería del transporte acompañados de una potente voz que gruñía fuera de este; eso fue como un disparo de salida para comenzar a bajar lo más rápido se nos permitió, chocando cuerpo contra cuerpo como si de ganado se tratase. Busqué no ser el último en llegar a la fila que nos esforzamos en crear; nadie quiere terminar siendo la carne fresca de los dos capitanes que se encuentran esperando a los nuevos reclutas.

Al llegar a la fila me costó acostumbrarme a la cegadora luz del sol, trataba de mantener una vista enfocada hacia los capitanes, que después de parpadear varias veces ahora los podía distinguir un poco mejor. Ambos se alzaban con poderío y seguridad al caminar frente a nosotros, examinándonos detenidamente de arriba abajo exponiendo frente a los ojos de todas las medallas ganadas en su larga carrera militar haciéndonos ver la dura realidad de que si ganábamos la guerra un adorno más en sus uniformes.

* * * * *

Caminé hasta la parte trasera del transporte esperando a que la carne nueva y fresca bajase y tomara su lugar como correspondía. - Bienvenidas jovencitas soy el Capitán Lehnsherr y les tengo muy malas noticias, sus noches de fiesta de alta alcurnia y sus juegos nocturnos de póker con un vaso de whisky han terminado. Este es un campo de batalla, aquí solo los más fuertes que logren adaptarse son los que sobrevivirán y saldrán adelante, pero aquellos que no lo son les sugiero que corran a esconderse a las faldas de su madre porque terminarán siendo la comida del enemigo, en especial los niños delicados que acostumbran vestir de trajes hechos de sedas y lino que pagan con el dinero de sus familias – dirigí una dura mirada a cada uno de los jóvenes en la fila. Muchos niños ricos son enviados aquí por sus familias adineradas, ya que no saben cómo evitar que sigan malgastando el dinero del padre. Un gruñido brotó ferozmente ante el pensamiento, siempre enviando hombres tan suaves con la esperanza de que logren convertirse en soldados honorables. ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Los niños bonitos seguían siendo niños bonitos, eso es lo único seguro -  ¡¿QUEDÓ ENTENDIDO?! -

\- ¡SI CAPITÁN! – escucharlos al unísono me hizo sentir orgulloso de mí mismo, recordándome quien tiene el poder aquí; estaba por terminar de recorrer la fila de los novatos. Al recorrerlos con la mirada podría predecir que en su mayoría servirían, pero de entre todos ellos uno solo llamó en especial mi atención ya que poseía unos bonitos y cálidos ojos azules. Me detuve por un momento, justo en frente del portador de esos ojos. En todos estos años que pase dentro de la milicia nunca me había topado con algo parecido y no solo fueron sus ojos lo que sorprendieron, el dueño de estos es un jovencito bastante bonito para ser un hombre. Poseía un porte sin igual además de unos rasgos tan finos que pareciera a ver sido tallados por el mejor escultor de la Gran Bretaña y no se diga nada de esos labios. ¡Dios! labios rojos y esponjosos, listos para ser corrompidos y profanados de la manera más sucia en que fuera posible.

Aclaré la garganta buscado recobrar la compostura y mantener el aura lúgubre que se necesita para una buena bienvenida, _contrólate Lehnsherr, ya tendrás tu momento a solas con el pequeño_ o por lo menos eso me repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi mente.

\- ¡BIEN! - me acerque de nueva cuenta a Howlett dispuesto a comenzar a repartirnos a los nuevos, y terminar con toda esta exhibición de poderío. El problema ahora era dar el siguiente paso, pero el hombre en cuestión seguía examinándolos duramente como es su costumbre cada que hay nuevos cabos. Ni siquiera se movió un ápice desde su posición al frente de la fila, solté un gruñido para que regresara al mundo actual y terminara con su monologo de amenazas, viéndolo por fin soltar su puro en el terroso suelo y apagarlo con la suela de la bota.

-Bien princesas, soy el Coronel Howlett y ya que tuvieron el maravilloso gusto de conocer al capitán Lehnsherr solo me resta advertirles una cosa; ambos estaremos a cargo de ustedes y sus desdichadas vidas así que espero, por su propio bien no mueran en el campo de batalla o de lo contrario tendrán que revivir para que pueda matarlos yo mismo por desobedecer una orden. ¿Queda entendido? -    

\- ¡Si Coronel! -  sonreí gustosamente ante su advertencia. Logan no se distinguía por ser de muchas palabras, pero siempre solía mantener la “mejor” motivación entre los cabos nuevos, ya que lograba mantener a más de la mitad de los hombres de nuestros batallones en condiciones aceptables después de una ardua batalla. Eso brinda un poco de “buen ambiente” durante nuestra estadía en las trincheras en batallas largas.    

\- ¿Cuáles prefirieres? – lo escuché mencionar una vez que llegó a mi lado nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a encender un nuevo puro que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos. Me crucé de brazos mientras los examinaba a todos por última vez, de manera suspicaz, mandíbulas duras, miradas perdidas y nostálgicas, hombros rectos, buscando una postura de dominio misma que perdieron en cuanto se colocaron ese uniforme. Dedique unos cuantos segundos extra para gozar el cuerpo de aquel niño bonito que no estaba nada mal para alguien con una estatura que apenas sobrepasaba la promedio.  

\- ya lo verás -Caminé de regreso hasta el frente de la fila con parsimonia viendo sus rostros sufrir por aquella luz del sol que les golpeaba de lleno en sus rostros haciendo la situación aún más incómoda para ellos. Su entrenamiento comenzaría dentro de poco y más les valía soportar esas pequeñeces. 

\- Bien princesas, a partir de este niño bonito… -Señalé al joven con el dedo índice y dedicándole una mirada seductora en ese preciso momento.  -hacía mi derecha serán parte del batallón E24 mismo que está a mi cargo. Estamos instalados en la parte norte –mi brazo izquierdo señaló el camino que se dirigía al campamento dentro de mi área. –mientras que los de la izquierda serán parte del batallón C20, estarán a cargo  del coronel Howlett, el cual se encuentran en la parte oriente… ¡¿QUEDÓ ENTENDIDO?! -

\- ¡Si capitán! -

-Pueden retirarse entonces – me giré en dirección al coronel encaminándome al área asignada. Al escuchar las pisadas de las pesadas botas contra el arenoso suelo indicando que rompieron la fila, gire nuevamente para dar una larga mirada a la parte trasera del niño bonito, _ese apretado trasero será mío más temprano que tarde._

\- Un niño bonito en medio de nuestras filas. ¿No es una broma de pésimo gusto de parte de la base central? - fueron las palabras que me recibieron al llegar al lado de Logan y las mismas que me sacaron de golpe de mis pensamientos. -Por cierto… ¿A qué juegas quedándote con el diminuto princesa, Lehnsherr? -sentí la dura mirada de Logan sobre mi costado examinándome como lo hace con los cabos, como si pudiera observar más allá de mi piel, adentrándose en mis pensamientos y descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones.  

\- Nada en realidad, solo confío en que podré explotar todo su potencial.

\- Espero que realmente sea solo eso Erik… -su aliento chocó contra mi oído en ese momento. _Demasiado cerca de mi._ -No quisiera que nuestro “trato” se vea afectado de alguna manera y menos por un simple crío de buena familia – sentí como su pesada mano se posó sobre mi espalda baja, mientras sus dedos buscan tocar tentativamente más allá de lo que se le tiene permitido.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que ese “trato” hace mucho que dejo de existir -di un paso hacia adelante apartándome de su lado para que el contacto terminara.

-Entre más rápido lo aceptes es mejor. Tarde o temprano terminaras siendo mío, Lehnsherr.

-Ya lo veremos Howlett…. Ya veremos – giré para sonreírle con socarronería, mientras arrebataba aquel puro de sus labios y lo llevaba a los míos para darle una buena calada. –por lo demás, preocúpate por mantener vivo a tu batallón.

Seguí mi camino subiendo con agilidad en uno de los pequeños transportes que se dirigían a mi área asignada del campamento. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer como para preocuparme de aquellos jueguitos del Coronel.

* * * * *

Una vez fuera del campo de visión del capitán, rodé los ojos y apreté los labios. Odiaba a las personas que me llaman _niño bonito._ No había elegido precisamente el heredar los rasgos afeminados de mi madre o los ojos extremadamente azules de la abuela, es un simple prejuicio de su parte.

Al subir de nueva cuenta al transporte que nos llevaría al campamento varios de mis “nuevos compañeros” comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos siendo mi rostro el blanco de sus miradas. En su mayoría pusieron mala cara una vez terminada su “inspección”, pero lo sorpresivo fue que unos cuantos me dedicaron miradas lascivas y sonrisas coquetas que en otras situaciones me hubiera fascinado la idea de tener a algún hombre mirándome de esa manera, pero no en ese justo momento, ni en esa situación y ni mucho menos en este lugar tan perdido de la civilización.

Me removí en mi asiento, evitando cualquier mirada que me fuera dirigida. No me apetecía ganarme una reputación pronto pero al parecer gracias a las palabras del capitán Lehnsherr todo eso se fue al caño. Aunque debo admitir que es muy guapo eso no le quita que sea un soberano idiota aquel “capitán”. El simple hecho de recordar su porte, menospreciándonos en aquel preciso instante hizo que mis rodillas temblaran. Y ni hablar de sus ojos, esa gélida mirada que logro cortar mi respiración por unos segundos cuando se encontró con la mía y esa mandíbula dura y cuadrada, ¡Dios! quería recorrerla con mi lengua comprobando si su piel se encontraba tan caliente como me lo parecía en ese momento. El aura que emitía ese hombre gritaba macho. Un macho que marcaba su territorio y no dejaba que nadie más lo cruzara sin su permiso y justo en esos momentos pasaba a ser parte de su territorio.

Al llegar a nuestra “área correspondiente” bajé del transporte lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitieron, tratando esta vez de evitar chocar contra el cuerpo de los demás. Era un terreno grande, arenoso, aunque con mayor flora de la que esperaba, grandes árboles rodeaban el perímetro, como si hubieran hecho algún tipo de pacto con el capitán Lehnsherr para protegernos de los ataques enemigos.

En el centro de esta muralla de árboles, se encontraban perfectamente alineadas un grupo de tiendas de campaña, que más que eso parecían ser grandes capsulas verdes debido a la forma en que la gruesa tela se adhiere con rigidez en la estructura de la tienda ya que no se mueven ni un ápice a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Volteamos a ver al hombre que se aceraba. El teniente Hank McCoy se presentó en ese instante a todos nosotros, dándonos una bienvenida menos dura que la del capitán. Nos indicó que ahora pertenecemos al batallón norte y seríamos encargados de comando de rescate entrenados a manos del mismo capitán. El teniente McCoy era un hombre alto y aunque delgado podría mirarse su buen estado físico marcando los músculos en su cuerpo. Era el primer hombre que noté que usaba anteojos y a pesar de su rango éramos casi de la misma edad. Era el único rostro amigable entre tanta soberbia. Se había adelantado a todos los planes ya que en la entrada de cada tienda de campaña se encontraba nuestro nombre. Ese sería el lugar que ocuparíamos hasta nuevas órdenes. Al menos no tendría que compartir espacio con alguien más y podría mantener un poco de privacidad, un punto bueno es que gracias a esa privacidad podría comprobar que tanta verdad contenían las miradas recibidas en el transporte.

Al romper la fila mis piernas me llevaron por el sendero de tierra, atravesando las demás tiendas en busca de tienda correspondiente. Para mí terrible suerte las cabañas se asignaron de acuerdo al alfabeto, por ende, mi tienda es la última de todo el grupo; _Xavier F.C._ nombre escrito en una descolorida hoja de papel pegada a la tela de la “entrada” a la tienda. Al menos poseo una vista lateral hacia la arboleada lo cual es más relajante que estar justo en medio del área, el conflicto es que justo de frente se encuentra una gran cabaña hecha de madera y pintada de este del verde característico de la milicia. Suponía que allí eran los aposentos del capitán en donde controlaba toda el área, incluyéndonos. _Seremos vecinos entonces_ , pensé.

Al entrar a la tienda encontré un bolso de viaje con algunos productos de limpieza personal. Desodorante, navajas para afeitar y un diminuto jabón, así como un par de uniformes extra y un juego de botas nuevas. La tienda no contiene mucho más que una simple cama individual con una almohada que a simple vista puede notarse lo dura que es sumadas al juego se sabanas limpias verdes bien dobladas se encuentran sobre un baúl al pie de la cama en el que al parecer sirve para guardar las pocas pertenencias que se nos permite mantener con nosotros. A unos metros de la cama se encuentra una separación con tela donde se encuentra una tubería con agua, así como una letrina; este espacio no estaba ni cerca de tener el espacio de uno de los baños de la mansión, ni mucho menos contar con los lujos de los cuales estaba ya tan acostumbrado, pero terminaría por servir, esperaba algo mucho peor de ser honesto.

\- Bienvenido a tu nueva casa Charles –susurré para mí mismo, suspirando con resignación.  

* * * * *

\- ¡Vamos Xavier! ¡Más rápido! - es el jodido tercer día que el pobre, lento pero lindo niño se quedaba atrás de la fila durante el trote matutino y por lo mismo la tercera vez que retrasa a todo el equipo haciéndonos llegar tarde hasta el punto de reunión con el batallón de Howlett. Estaba harto y cansado de ser el objeto de burla por parte del coronel así que corrí al frente de la fila y di instrucciones precisas a los hombres al frente de la misma, tenían que proseguir la carrera solos hasta el punto acordado y se unieran al escuadrón del coronel para el entrenamiento; no permitiría que volveríamos a llegar tarde por culpa de ese niñito, por más bueno que esté.   

Dejé que el equipo comenzara a ganar terreno con el trote, para encaminarme a paso rápido hacia Xavier, el cual ya se había detenido por completo a la orilla del camino. – ¡Carajo Xavier me das lástima simplemente el verte! –El joven se encontraba apoyando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas. Su rostro se encuentra sonrojado y sudoroso, mientras jadeaba desesperado en busca del oxígeno mismo que en ese momento de seguro quemaba sus pulmones debido a su esfuerzo pero no iba a negar que el contrario le regalaba una vista que en definitiva deseaba contemplar en la comodidad de la cama dentro de mi cabaña, sin estos horribles uniformes puestos; no en medio del jodido sendero en la carrera mañanera como primer entrenamiento del día.

\- ¿Cómo jodidos pretendes sobrevivir cuando nos encontremos en el campo de batalla? – tomé su brazo derecho con rudeza, jalándolo hacia mi para levantar su rostro y poder multarlo de frente. Como cualquier novato aplicó resistencia al principio intentando zafarse de mi agarre, lo que provocó que este se volviera más duro, apretando su suave carne hasta dejar una marca roja. Con una fuerte sacudida deje a mi vista su rostro notando que un denso hilo de líquido carmesí se deslizaba fuera de su nariz. -¡maldición Xavier! – lo jalé hasta llevarlo casi a rastras de vuelta al campamento. El tener que cargar con un niño frágil era lo único que me faltaba. Todo esto me lo merecía por pensar con la cabeza de abajo y no con la de arriba al hacer la selección de hombres.

Lo llevé a mi cabaña hasta la parte que había adecuado como cocina aunque fuera muy pequeña. Dejando que se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor fui hasta el congelador bastante rústico y saque un par de hielos los cuales envolví en una toalla. Al dejarlos en la mesa frente a él escuché un débil _gracias_ de su parte, gruñí en respuesta y saqué uno de los cigarrillos de mi uniforme, lo que más necesitaba en este momento es darle una buena calada y llenar mi sistema de nicotina.

* * * * *

Tome la toalla sobre la mesa y la lleve a mi adolorida nariz, solté un quejido de dolor ante el contacto frio del hielo contra mi hinchazón, aun sentía como la sangre resbala por mi cavidad nasal, ahora entendía la parte del “castigo” estar aquí realmente era el infierno mismo. El calor era horrible, las picaduras de los insectos voladores marcaban toda mi piel, la higiene no era la mejor, la comida es apenas digerible, la escasez del agua no ayuda mucho y para cerrar con broche de oro no había podido terminar ni un solo entrenamiento. Odiaba todo esto. Se necesitaba estar realmente demente como para que alguien entre aquí por su propia voluntad.

\- ¿Cómo vas con eso? – la voz del capitán Lehnsherr retumbó dentro de las paredes de madera, permitiéndome disfrutar mejor su timbre de voz, más que cuando nos gritaba órdenes en medio del campo.

\- Bien, supongo, la hemorragia se ha detenido. – me encogí de hombros. Mi nariz había detenido la fluidez del liquido carmesí pero debido al cansancio volvería a pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes niño bonito?, ¿18… 19? – ahí estaba su maldito apodo otra vez. Lo odiaba, no importara lo sensual que se escuchara es sus labios, me jode que me llame de esa manera, como si él fuera mí dueño y tuviera el derecho de esa manera.

\- Es Charles o en cuyo caso _Xavier_ , NO niño bonito- aleje la tolla de mi rostro y la deje sobre la mesa, prendiendo recobrar lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba, me cruce de brazos frente al capitán.  -Tengo 20, estoy por cumplir los 21 – apenas y había pasado la mayoría de edad pero todos seguían creyendo que soy un menor por la culpa de los ojos de bebé que me cargo. 

\- Bien Charles…- aun puedo notar una pizca de burla en su voz, pero esto es más tolerable a su odioso apodo - ¿Por qué alguien como tú terminó aquí? – de sus labios brotó el fino humo del cigarrillo mientras sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, dejando ver un toque macabro a través de sus hermosos iris grises. -Más vale que seas sincero con tu historia o de lo contrario tendremos que buscar un lindo castigo para ti, pequeño mentiroso.

Estaba tentado a inventar alguna historia en la cual mi madre se encuentra muy enferma y necesito el dinero para sus medicamentos, ya que el sueldo de aquí es mucho mejor que en otros lugares o realizar un monologo sobre el amor que le tengo a mi patria, pero de alguna u otra manera presentía que terminaría por darse cuenta que lo engañaba. -Por mi padrastro. Él convenció a mi madre en que necesitaba un lugar que me ayudase a “reformarme” y volver al buen camino, pensó que el ejército era la mejor solución a ese conflicto.  -resoplé fastidiado del asunto

\- ¿y sobre que precisamente te debes reformar? – mi cuerpo se tensó ante el nuevo cuestionamiento.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia, capitán.– El capitán Lehnsherr no es justamente la persona indicada con la que deseo hablar sobre mis gustos. Se habían escuchado rumores que los militares tienen una manera violenta de tratar a personas con mi preferencia sexual.

 

\- Xavier, me lo dirá por las buenas o por las malas, decida. – su voz volvió a ser demandante, es una orden directa, y si la desobedecía lo más probable es que terminara con algo más que la nariz sangrando.

\- Esta bien, usted gana. – carraspeé un poco antes de continuar con mi declaración. Mis manos bajaron temblorosas de la mesa para colocarlas hasta colocarlas en mis muslos intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.  -Verá… a mí … a mí me van más los chicos que las chicas… ¿comprende? – mi voz sonó más temblorosa de lo esperado y estaba seguro que mi rostro en estos momentos esta tan rojo como la sangre seca en la toalla. Estaba preparado para lo peor, incluso mis ojos se cerraron en espera de algún golpe, uno que nunca llegó por parte del capitán. 

\- Por supuesto que lo entiendo, cabo – su voz sonó demasiado tranquila. Abrí lentamente los ojos aun temeroso de su reacción. Su mirada era suave, sus facciones se mantuvieron relajadas como si realmente nunca hubiera dicho algo y por ese momento me permití soltar todo el aire que había contenido tras mi declaración. – ¿odias el entrenamiento, cierto? -Dio otra larga calada al cigarrillo y en respuesta tragué duro. -Tengo una idea beneficiosa para ambos. Tu dejas de asistir a los entrenamientos grupales y después de un tiempo te envío a casa por no ser un buen elemento para el cuerpo militar. –El prosiguió hablando sin esperar si quiera mi respuesta dando por hecho que lo odio, lo cual no está muy alejado de la realidad. 

Eso realmente sonaba a gloria. Lo único que buscaba es salir de este horrible lugar y fingir que mi “problema” se había terminado, para seguir con mi vida. - ¿Qué se supone que estaré haciendo, si no estoy en el entrenamiento con todos?  

\- Ya lo veras Xavier – el capitán se levantó del asiento que había ocupado hace unos momentos para colocarse en el umbral de la puerta. Apagó su cigarrillo con la suela de la bota sintiendo como una pesada mirada se clavaba sobre mí. El capitán recorría lascivamente mi cuerpo, sabía cuál sería el beneficio para él.  - Ven querido Charles… ven y chúpamela – me quede sin palabras ante las suyas, deseaba tanto negarme y decirle que se fuera al demonio, pero en el fondo de mi ser deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba estar con un hombre como él, deseaba su control sobre el mío. – vamos Charles deseo ver esos deliciosos labios rojos alrededor de la base de mi polla y ver cuánto de ella puedes tomar dentro de esa tu dulce boquita que tienes – su voz fue ronca, varonil y pasional que me contuve para no soltar un gemido al escucharla.

Me levanté de mi asiento, caminé los pocos pasos que faltaban para llegar al frente suyo. Terminé por hincarme dejando mi rostro a la altura de su entrepierna. Con manos aun temblorosas bajé la cremallera de sus pantalones, soltando un gemido al notar que el capitán no usa ropa interior, regalándome una vista completa de su miembro ya duro; grande, grueso y jodidamente largo. Las venas ya sobresalen de él, creando bellas texturas a lo lago de toda su extensión, su punta roja en hinchada, parece una jugosa ciruela madura lista para comer. Mi boca se hizo agua con la magnífica vista – vamos niño bonito ¿qué esperas? ¿una invitación por escrito para chupármela? – respiré profundo y con la palma tomé la base de su miembro, el cual estaba caliente y sorprendentemente suave. Saqué la lengua y comencé a lamerlo delineando cada una de sus venas con la punta de esta, sintiendo como el cuerpo del capitán se estremecía bajo mi lengua. Al llegar a su glande lo envolví con mis labios, dejando que se adentrara en mi cavidad. Le proporcionaba suaves succiones, dejando fluir el sabor salado de su presemen a través de mi boca. Fui bajando mi rostro para tomarlo de a poco jugando con los dientes en su fina carne dando ligeros pellizcos que le gustaron al capitán por la cantidad de gemidos que brotaban de sus labios. Mis succiones se hicieron más constantes y rudas, todo se volvió tan caliente y excitante. Cualquiera podría entrar y encontrarme de rodillas en la puerta de la cocina con el miembro del capitán en la boca, completamente sonrojado. La simple idea me excitaba y provocaba animarme a tomar más de su miembro el cual llegó a tocar mi garganta. Mi nariz se enterró en su vello deleitándome con su olor almizclado y salado, tan lleno me sentía que gemía con su miembro en la boca, no podía esperar para sentirlo enterrado profundamente dentro de otra de mis cavidades.

Los dedos del capitán se enredaron en mi cabello en un fuerte agarre que lograba rozar lo doloroso. El mismo tomó el control de la situación follando mi boca a su antojo ya que optó por un ritmo más rápido y mucho más profundo, obligándome a tomar toda su dureza. Mi lengua chasqueaba obscenamente sobre su miembro con cada empuje y mi garganta se cerraba alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro el mismo que parecía haber crecido aún más debido a la excitación del momento. La situación se sentía tan sucia pero al mismo tiempo deliciosa. Era excitante el ser utilizado para su propio placer que incluso mi miembro dolía al estar atrapado en mis pantalones. Sabía que a partir de este momento me convertiría en su zorra personal, pero eso en lugar de ofenderme me excitó más. El ser elegido para satisfacer las necesidades más bajas del capitán me hizo gemir de placer.

Llevé una de mis manos hasta su parte baja para tomar sus pesados testículos, los cuales se tensaron al tacto. Se encontraban pesados y llenos, listos para ser descargados en mí boca. Los apreté con suavidad y el capitán soltó un agudo gruñido y estos se tensaron aun más; su corrida fue gloriosa, inundó mi garganta sin previo aviso y con su semen me sentía ahogar. Tragué lo más pude pero fue tal la cantdad que se desbordaba de mis labios.  –Eso es niño bonito… tómalo todo… – su mirada satisfecha me hizo darme cuenta que el castigo de estar en este horrible lugar había terminado ya que me dedicaría a gozar los placeres que se me ofrecen. 

* * * * *

\- Aaah…mmm… Capitán más duro… más rápido…  por favor – ¡Joder! Me enciende tanto cuando ruega que lo joda de manera más violenta. ¿quién pensaría que el niño bonito fuera todo un pervertido en la cama? A nadie se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Está hecho un desastre sudoroso y sobre todo sonrojado en medio de aquella confusión de sabanas revueltas y sucias luchando por su propia liberación. Sus gemidos son exquisitos ya que lo hace como una señorita virgen, pero era una lástima que las almohadas amortiguaran tan bellos sonidos y escondieran su rostro placentero. La vista no era del todo mala. Su espalda llena de marcas hechas por mis manos y dientes ahora pasaban de un tono carmesí a un bonito tono púrpura quedando grabado en su pie, demostrando a quien le pertenecía ese bello cuerpo. Su entrada es tan deliciosa, que a pesar de ya haberla tenido tres veces sigue tan apretada como si fuera su primera vez. Esta se alza con cada embestida en busca de enterrarme mucho más profundo dentro suyo. Su cuerpo cobra vida cada que lo tomo desde atrás, ya que su torso se encuentra pegado a la cama, pero sus caderas salen al encuentro de mis embestidas.

El tener este pequeño trato con Charles fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo mi tiempo aquí en la milicia. Tenemos más de un mes en un “entrenamiento personal”, cada día por las mañanas, el cual ha estado lleno de sudor, gemidos y mucho placer. Lo mejor es que nadie lo sospechaba. Todos creían que era demasiado duro con él durante el entrenamiento ya que cuando llega a su tienda por las noches cae rendido a su dura cama. Supongo que todos tiene razón al referirse al ser duro con él; pero que podía hacer si eso es justo lo que me pedía.

Sentía mis testículos golpear contra sus suaves nalgas creando un sonido de lo más obsceno. Charles estaba cerca podía sentir como se comenzaba a tensar así que aceleré mis embestidas buscando golpear su punto dulce. Hoy había sido un buen chico así que se merecía un buen orgasmo. Mi mano bajó hasta alcanzar su miembro, proporcionándole un fuerte vaivén a su dureza para alcanzar el mismo ritmo de mis embestidas. Soltó un fuerte gemido y sentí como mi mano se llenaba de su espesa corrida. Su trasero se aprieta como un guante a mi miembro volviéndose aún más pequeña su entrada. El chico estaba hecho para el sexo así que lo folle más duro a través de su orgasmo, buscando mi liberación.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, mis testículos se apretaron y ese remolino de placer comenzaba a crecer en mi pubis; estaba tan cerca. Tomé sus caderas y me empuje contra ellas tratando de enterrarme lo más dentro de él, buscando que mí venida llegara lo más lejos posible dentro de su cuerpo, amaba llenarlo profundamente para hacerle escurrir durante días mi corrida.

\- Joder, tan bueno como siempre niño bonito –me incliné para besar su nuca de manera suave, salí de él lentamente – duerme un rato, aún faltan algunas horas para que los demás lleguen. – Charles solo suspiro en respuesta, sonreí ante el gesto a sabiendas que estaba a punto de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. La mayoría del tiempo Charles es lindo. Me gustaría haberle conocido en otras circunstancias y así poder cortejarle como es debido, invitarle a salir, llevarle presentes, incluso a conocer a mi madre. Besé su mejilla con cariño, uno de los pocos gestos que me permito una vez que él queda inconsciente al caer en un sueño profundo. Quité un mechón de cabello pegado a su frente y lo peiné con delicadeza hacía atrás, dormido incluso es mucho más bello. Terminé por vestirme, tenía que llegar a esa horrible junta en la cual propondría la salida de Xavier y enviarlo de regreso a su casa. Mi corazón se estrujó con el simple hecho de pensarlo. No quería que se fuera, pero ese fue el trato que debía cumplir, tal cual él lo hizo.        

* * * * *

Cuando desperté por la tarde, el capitán no se encontraba en la cama, ni por ningún lado dentro de la cabaña, el solía despertarme cuando la tropa estaba cerca de llegar, pero esta vez simplemente había desaparecido, lo cual provoco que mi corazón se encogiera, sabía que él solo me quería para satisfacción sexual, en un principio eso no había sido ningún inconveniente, pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo de compartir intimidad con él, más que un orgasmo, deseaba que él me tocara de manera suave, mientras me desvestía, idolatraba las escazas beses que me besaba durante el coito, algunas veces retenía mi orgasmo con tal de ver su rostro distorsionado de placer al llegar al clímax, incluso llegue a fingir estar dormido para sentir sus brazos envolviéndome con ternura y escuchar las tiernas palabras que me susurraba cuando estaba seguro que no lo escuchaba, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, había sido tan estúpido como para enamorarme del capitán Lehnsherr.

Terminé por colocarme el uniforme, aún tenía que enlodarme y fingir que había estado todo el día ejercitándome antes de que todos llegaran, salí de la cabaña buscando hacer el menor ruido posible en caso de que alguien se encontrara cerca, baje los escalones apresuradamente buscando llegar al campo donde “entrenamos” quizás ahí estuviera el capitán.

\- ¡Cabo Xavier! ¿Qué hace saliendo de la cabaña del capitán Lehnsherr? – mi caminata se detuvo en seco y mi sangre se helo al escuchar la voz del coronel Howlett detrás de mí.

\- Yo…. Eh… bueno…- está nervioso, era claro que no tenía ninguna excusa como mínima que fuera para salir de esa cabaña, además que se supone que el coronel hace por aquí, debía estar entrenando a su propio batallón, gire lentamente para quedar de frente, mala idea, no luce nada contento incluso su apariencia es como la de un lobo a punto de atacar, mi respiración se agito y me boca se secó, ahora me preguntaba cuanta ventaja podría obtener si empezaba a correr en busca del capitán. 

\- Ya veo que capitán Lehnsherr lo tiene como cabo favorito… ¿me pregunto por qué? –, comenzó a caminar alrededor de mío, su mirada fija sobre mí, rastreando cualquier movimiento que pudiese realizar- eh es cuchado que él personalmente te está entrenando, porque no te ponemos a prueba, estoy seguro que después de un mes el entrenamiento debe rendir sus frutos – se detuvo en frente mío, con una mirada maliciosa que acompaño con un entrecejo fruncido, él sabe lo que hacemos, nos estaba seguro de cómo ni cuándo se enteró, pero estoy seguro que lo sabe.

\- No lo sé, aún es muy temprano para comprobarlo – es cobarde de mi parte el querer huir, sí lo es, pero todos conocemos la reputación del coronel, no por algo tenía ese título, en sus batas mantiene ventaja contra sus oponentes, por ser uno de los mejores en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no tengo muchas oportunidades contra él. 

\- Tonterías cabo, es el momento perfecto para ponerlo a prueba, no querrá que el capitán Lehnsherr piense que ha perdido el tiempo con usted, ¿o sí? – su sonrisa fue suspicaz, intente colocar algún pretexto y salir de ahí, pero su brazo fue más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi jalado de mala manera a través de las tiendas de campaña, intente resistirme, pero todo intento fue en vano, él es mucho más grande y fuerte que yo.

Llegamos al campo donde se supone entrenaba con el capitán; a penas habíamos entrado al área, cuando sentí el primer golpe, directo sobre mi tórax sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones haciéndome caer de rodillas entre la maleza – no eres más que un juego para él cabo, no eres nada – su vos fue dura y llena de recelo, quise apelar, pero una patada contra mis costillas me hizo caer por completo en la tierra perdiendo todo pensamiento, que no fuera el dolor que explota en mi torso.

Intente arrastrarme entre la tierra para huir, pero fue en balde, al sentir su duro agarre en mi hombro, sentí la sacudida para que el dolor se expandiera, en mi rostro, un puñetazo limpio machaco mi ojo derecho - Es mejor que lo comprendas de una vez Xavier Lehnsherr es mío – otro golpe y otro más directo sobre mi rostro, ni siquiera era capaz de precisar el momento en que mi vista se vio afectada, debido a la hinchazón me era imposible ver algo, solo podía sentir dolor que se expande por todo mí ser, olía mi propia sangre que resbala a través por mí nariz.

\- Si me entero que vuelves a ser una puta con él, y te metes en su cama, créeme que tendré menos piedad de ti-   bramo con furia el coronel, para sentir más de sus rudas patadas contra mis costados, podía sentir incluso como mis huesos se rompen.

Sentí como mi boca se llenó del oxidante sabor de la sangre y me giré a un lado para escupirla, no sabía si el coronel seguía a mi lado con intenciones de molerme a golpes, lo último que sentí fue el horrible sabor inundar nuevamente mi boca, y ser presa de los múltiples espasmos de dolor antes de caer presa de la inconciencia.

* * * * *

La junta se había alargado más de lo normal debido al retaso de Howlett, que solo sabe Dios y el en donde se habían metido, la junta había marchado bien, aceptaron la baja de Charles como cabo debí al terrible desempeño que mostro, así como lo inútil que nos seria en el campo de batalla, sería un excelente noticia para él poder retirarse de este lugar, ya que mañana mismo se aria la baja oficial frente a todos los integrantes de área; aunque pretendía darle yo mismo la noticia personalmente,  tenía la esperanza de poder pasar una última ronda a su lado, _¡maldición, si que extrañaría al niño bonito!_

Lo fui a buscar a la cabaña, justo donde lo deje esta mañana, esperando poder despertarlo con una buena noticia, pero la cama se encontraba solitaria al igual que el resto de la habitación, recorrí el resto de la cabaña en su búsqueda, pero al igual que la alcoba se encuentra vacía, baje al área de las tiendas de campaña y le pregunte a los demás cabos sobre su ubicación, ninguno de ellos lo habían visto al llegar del entrenamiento, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en su tienda - ¿Charles?, ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunte una vez fuera de ella, pero me recibió el mismo silencio que el de mi cabaña, la tienda está vacía, sin algún indicio que indicara que se hubiera pasado por allí luego de nuestro encuentro.

 _¿En dónde estás niño bonito?,_ está próximo a anochecer y algunas gotas de agua caen amenazando con alguna tormenta próxima, no tenía ni idea de donde más buscar, solo podía pensar en Howlett y sus miradas furtivas durante toda la junta, si no hubiera llegado tan tarde hubiera encontrado a Charles seguro, pero este por alguna razón, estaba terroso y agitado, incluso su uniforme desarreglado como si viniera del entrenamiento, pero eso no era posibles ya que no estaba con los cabos cuando llegue, pero si el llego en ese estado y Charles no aparecía, no… no quería pensar en que Logan fuera capaz de llegar a lastimar a Charles... Simplemente no podía llegar a tanto por un simple capricho de mucho tiempo atrás cuando yo apenas era un cabo, estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, solo falta un lugar por recorrerme.

Me eche a la carrera en busca del terreno donde supuestamente entrenamos todos los días; el frío viento sopla tan fuerte que retumba contra las hojas de los árboles, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más pesadas y constantes, mojando mi cabello y pegándolo en la frente en nuca, así como empapando el uniforme entero; la tormenta se desataría en cuestión de minutos, la noche ya había caído, y apenas era visible el territorio, 

Contuve él aíre cuando vi un cuerpo tendido bajo un roble, me encamine lo más rápido que la maleza me lo permitía, deseando que no fuera Charles el que estuviera allí si no un cabo ebrio.

Cuando llegué a su lado, sentí como si una bola de metal macizo callera en mi estómago y me cortara la respiración, mi niño bonito estaba hecho una bola entre la maleza, a su lado un charco de sangre fresca, que estaba seguro provenía de su rostro, el cual se encuentra hinchado, con serios moretones que toman un feo púrpura, en especial uno sobre su ojo izquierdo que comenzaba a tornarse de color verde, me hinque a su lado y tome el pulso de su muñeca, era débil pero constante, al menos sigue conmigo.

-Charles, cariño, despierta – tome su y lo abrace para tratar de brindarle calor, un quejido de dolor broto de sus lados, su cuerpo debajo del uniforme debe estar en peores condiciones que su rostro, juro que jodería a Logan por lastimar a mi cabo de esta manera tan cruel-

-Capitán…- la voz de charles es apenas un lastimero susurro de dolor, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse debido al mal estado en el que se encuentran, su respiración se volvió dificultosa, la ira creció en mi interior a cada minuto, tal como la lluvia que comenzaba a empaparnos.

-Erik cariño, se acabó el capitán Lehnsherr, mañana serás libre de volver a casa y dejar todo esto atrás, te recuperaras y formaras una linda familia- duele como el infierno decir esas palabras, quizá soy un egoísta al pensar así, pero el hecho que se quedara no hacía más que peligrar su vida.

-No quiero dejarte atrás Erik… es contigo con quien quiero hacer una familia, cada golpe vale la pena si con ello puedo seguir a tu lado, lo amo, capitán no me importa lo que la gente diga o si el coronel Howlett me quiere matar por querer estar con usted, todo valdrá la pena si usted sigue a mí lado – de sus ojos brotaron finas lagrimas que se perdían con las gotas de lluvia, este pequeño niño había ganado mi corazón, tanto que sentía mis ojos calientes por mi propio llanto contenido, me lastimaba no poder protegerlo, pero al mismo tiempo me prometía jamás dejar que alguien volviera si quiera a ponerle un dedo encima.

\- También le amo cabo – baje mi rostro hasta depositar un suave besos en sus labios, como sello de nuestra declaración – te prometo que nos iremos de aquí mañana por la mañana, sin importar que, te llevare a mi casa y te cuidare hasta que te sientas mucho mejor, después de eso podrás elegir el lugar que tú quieras para comenzar nuestra familia – tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y lo cargue hasta la cabaña, no importara lo que los demás pensaran, nos conduje entre la lluvia, a través de la maleza con la promesa de una vida nueva.     

 Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí c: si te gusto la historia deja algún comentario, bueno o malo, amenaza, regaño, queja, lo que sea todo es bien recibido.


End file.
